A conventional data storage system may include one device capable of bidirectional communication with another device. One device may include a computer node having a host bus adapter (HBA). The other device may be mass storage. Each may function as a sending and receiving device in order to exchange data and/or commands with each other using one or more of a variety of communication protocols. Typically, the communication protocol defines various frame types and associated maximum frame lengths. The receiving device may perform a validation process of a received frame which may include performing an error checking calculation, checking if the frame type is a supported frame type, and checking the payload length of the frame.
In this prior art system, firmware may carry out the frame validation process. However, such an approach requires the processing bandwidth of an associated processor and may be relatively slow. Alternatively, in this prior art system, the frame validation process may be performed by hard wired circuitry. However, such hardwired approach lacks flexibility, e.g., it may only support existing frame types already defined by the communication protocol.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.